1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a washing apparatus and, more particularly, to a mop-washing bucket equipped with an extensible post.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional mop-washing bucket includes a washing unit and a spin-drying unit arranged side by side. This mop-washing bucket is however bulky such as disclosed in Chinese Patent CN201330360846.2. The problem of bulkiness has been solved by an elevation-type washing and spin-drying bucket apparatus that includes a bucket and a cage such as disclosed in Chinese Patent CN201320013544.2. The cage is coaxially connected to a stand or extensible post that is movable up and down on an internal side of the bucket. Thus, a mop head is located higher than the bucket and ready to be spin-dried when the cage is lifted with the stand or elevating axle. The mop head is located lower than the level of water contained in the bucket and ready to be washed when the cage is lowered with the stand or elevating axle. The mop head cannot however be fully extended to completely wash away mud and/or sand from the mop head because of the cage. Moreover, the cage is connected to the stand or extensible post via a bearing that cannot be sealed. The mud and/or sand enter, rust and wear away the bearing, thus jeopardizing the life of the elevation-type washing and spin-drying bucket apparatus.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.